


A Touch of Compassion

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Serial: s114 The Keeper of Traken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 306

By an act of will, the Doctor manages to wrench himself free from the field holding him immobile. He turns to confront the Master, and for just a moment, he catches the fleeting expression of despair that crosses his ruined face.

The Doctor can't help himself -- he reaches out for the Master, an instinctive gesture of compassion. But he stops just short of cupping the Master's cheek; he can't imagine the contact causing anything but pain.

The Master lets out a croaking laugh. "There's no need to conceal your disgust, Doctor."

He doesn't bother protesting; the Master won't believe him.


End file.
